Le retour de Jénova
by Chl007
Summary: C'était une journée comme les autres. Nous étions partis nous balader dans l'Église des Taudis. Soudain, tu t'arrêtes de marcher, Sephiroth. Tu me dis de m'en aller et tu t'éloignes de moi. Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Jéonva est de retour, et elle va encore ficher nos vies en l'air. Surtout la tienne, mon amour... et moi, je ne peux rien faire. (PDV OC)


L'Église des Taudis. L'odeur des fleurs et de la poussière. Tant de combats se sont produits ici. Cloud et Tifa contre Kadaj ou Loz. Sans oublier la fuite de Cloud et d'Aeris face à la Shinra, lors de leur toute première rencontre. Ce lieu est quasiment détruit, désormais, avec ses colonnes effondrées et ses bancs de bois brisés… ce qui ne fait que renforcer sa beauté, à mon goût. Personne n'a jamais restauré cette église, justement pour qu'on puisse se souvenir de ce qu'il s'y était passé. Aussi bien des combats qui s'y sont livrés que de la guérison miraculeuse des géostigmates. Mais nous avons chacun notre propre manière de conserver un souvenir…

Ici se déroule en ce moment même un autre combat, sous mes yeux impuissants. Malgré ma chère épée dont je ne me sépare jamais et qui me connaît si bien, je ne peux pas agir. Pas sans risquer de te blesser… Car ce combat est inégal. Toi pour qui mon cœur bat, contre une entité qui cherche à te contrôler de nouveau. Et le pire, c'est que je sais que tu ne remporteras pas ce combat. Ton amour pour moi t'affaiblit. Mais c'est la vie, et nous n'y pouvons rien. Tu savais que si tu m'aimais, elle pourrait reprendre le contrôle de ton corps une fois encore, comme cela s'était déjà produit par le passé. Tu savais que si tu voulais vivre en paix, jamais tu ne devrais aimer, car cela t'affaiblirait. Et pourtant, dès que tes yeux se sont posés sur moi, tu as aussitôt su que tu n'échapperais pas à ton destin, Sephiroth. Que tu finirais par céder. À la fois face à moi, mais aussi face à elle.

Serait-ce une larme que je sens couler le long de ma joue ? Impuissante, je t'observe succomber. Tu te bats, oh que oui, tu te bats. Mais, comme toujours, tu ne feras pas le poids face à elle. Tu fléchis le cou, les membres raides. Comme si tu t'apprêtais à attaquer un ennemi invisible. Je sais d'ailleurs que c'est cela : tu luttes contre une puissance que je ne peux pas voir. Tes yeux de chat d'un turquoise magnifique à la pupille verticale sont mi-clos. Ta mâchoire est serrée. Tu luttes. Je ne me fais plus d'illusions. Bientôt, tu lâcheras prise… et alors, il vaudrait mieux pour moi que je ne sois plus dans les parages. Car une fois qu'elle aura entièrement repris le contrôle de ton corps, Jénova me tuera. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Et pourtant, je ne peux pas partir, m'en aller ainsi, même si tu m'as supplié de le faire il y a quelques instants. Mes jambes refusent de m'obéir, de t'obéir, de m'emmener en courant loin de cet endroit, loin de l'Église des Taudis. Face à toi, qui lutte silencieusement contre le mal qui te ronge peu à peu, je reste figée. Je voudrais crier, pleurer, au moins réagir. Mais je ne peux pas esquisser le moindre mouvement. Je reste pétrifiée ici. Les yeux fixés sur toi, mon bien-aimé, qui lutte toujours désespérément pour la possession de ton corps.

Tu te redresse brusquement, rouvre tes yeux, balaye les lieux du regard. Le combat est fini. Je sais qu'elle a de nouveau gagné. Et que tu as perdu de nouveau. Tes yeux se posent sur moi. Tu t'avances lentement, de ta démarche féline. Démarche souple et gracieuse que je t'ai toujours enviée, et tu le savais bien, Seph. Soudainement, un éclat métallique passe devant mes yeux. J'ai à peine le temps de réagir. Les lames de ma propre épée et de la tienne s'entrechoquent. Je n'ai jamais eu le dessus sur toi, pas vrai ? Elle le sait aussi bien que toi et moi. Tu me tueras sans souci, surtout si tu es contrôlé par Jénova. J'aurais dû m'enfuir, je le sais. Mais impossible de te laisser seul. Je t'aime trop pour cela.

Masamune s'élance de nouveau vers moi. Je l'esquive habilement. Alors voilà où nous en sommes, mon amour. Elle te contrôle. Tu ne fais plus que lui obéir. Comme à chaque fois, tu n'es pas assez fort pour te dresser contre elle, et elle te manipule avec aisance. Et désormais, par ton intermédiaire, elle souhaite me tuer. Mais je me demande… ma mort sera-t-elle suffisante pour que tu daigne enfin te rebeller contre elle ? Suis-je aussi précieuse que cela à tes yeux ?

Quand elle est en toi, tu n'es plus le même homme. Pour quelqu'un qui te connaît aussi bien que moi, cela saute aux yeux. Les autres s'en fichent : ils t'ont toujours connu ainsi : destructeur, meurtrier. Mais pas moi. Je sais que quand elle te laisse en paix, tu redeviens toi-même. Un homme agréable, affectueux, presque exemplaire. La faute peut-être à ton passé de SOLDAT… quand Jénova ne te hante pas, tu es un homme normal, Sephiroth. Un homme comme les autres. Un homme que j'aime. Et pourtant, même quand elle est de retour en toi et qu'elle te domine, comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à t'aimer.

Un instant de répit. Tu sembles hésiter. Je sais pertinemment ce que je devrais faire : en profiter pour… t'assassiner, tout simplement. Ainsi, tu seras délivré pour toujours de l'emprise de cette Calamité. C'est la seule solution, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Auparavant, oui, peut-être que j'aurais pu accomplir ce geste mortel pour toi. Mais désormais, j'en suis incapable, car je t'aime, mon amour. Alors te tuer est pour moi une chose irréalisable. Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça.

Elle finit par reprendre le contrôle… ou bien est-ce toi ? Il me semble bien que c'est toi. Car jamais Jénova ne te laisserait t'approcher de moi comme cela sans réagir. Je la sens, en toi, qui hurle sa rage. Mais pour le moment, c'est toi qui a le pouvoir sur elle. Pour combien de temps ? Je crois que je préfèrerais ne pas connaître la réponse à cette question…

Tu t'approches près de moi, tu me prends dans tes bras. Revoici l'homme que j'aime, celui pour qui mon cœur bat. Difficile de croire qu'i peine quelques secondes, tu tentais de me tuer… Ton visage m'effleure, je sens ton souffle contre le mien. Tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes, aussi douces que la première fois, mais avec quelque chose de différent. Jamais encore tu ne m'as embrassé de cette manière. Je sais pourquoi tu fais cela, et pourtant, je ne veux pas y croire. Oui, je connais la signification de ce baiser, et tu ne peux pas imaginer comme elle me déplaît… Je sais pertinemment que tu es en train de me dire adieu, Sephiroth.

C'est à la fois toi, sans être toi. Ce baiser à la fois tendre et sauvage n'est pas dénudé de sentiments, bien au contraire, puisque tu y as placé tout l'amour que tu éprouves pour moi. Il ne me déplaît pas, mais je sens que Jénova revient à la charge, qu'elle ne te laissera pas t'en tirer ainsi. Gentiment, elle t'a laissé le temps de me dire adieu : maintenant, elle reprend les commandes, et elle va m'anéantir grâce à toi, et à Masamune. Masamune qui, pourtant, entre tes mains, ne m'aurait jamais voulu le moindre mal, bien au contraire. Tout ce que veut cette Calamité, c'est me tuer. Te blesser, t'infliger une douleur irréparable, afin de mieux te maîtriser par la suite. Tu t'écartes brusquement de moi, tes longs cheveux argentés me frôlent, m'arrachant un frisson. Je ne veux pas croire que ce sont les derniers instants que je passe avec toi… Ton regard t'appartient encore, il n'a pas encore cette étincelle de cruauté. Je le vois dans tes yeux, tu me promets qu'elle ne me fera aucun mal.

Une aile noire jaillit de ton épaule. Me jetant un dernier regard, à la fois glacial et empli d'amour, tu t'élances dans les cieux. À l'aide de ton aile unique, tu t'éloignes d'ici autant que tu le peux, tant que tu as encore le contrôle, ce qui ne durera plus longtemps. Je t'observe t'éloigner sans plus chercher à retenir mes larmes. Tu n'es plus qu'un point noir à l'horizon. Non, je ne veux pas y croire. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ainsi, après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Tout ce qui nous reste encore à vivre. Tous ces instants magiques que nous avons passés ensemble… c'est impossible, Sephiroth, je sais que tu n'est pas cruel au point de me faire subir ça.

Un bruit de pas sur le plancher de bois, derrière moi. Je me retourne, les joues sillonnées de larmes, mais laisse tout de même échapper un sourire. Un manteau rouge, des yeux bleus et des cheveux roux, avec un semblant de frange qui cache ton œil droit. Il était temps que tu arrives, Genesis… Je commençais à me sentir seule, alors que Seph n'est même pas parti depuis une minute. D'un seul regard, tu comprends aisément ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu n'es même pas surpris, Gen. Je m'en doutais. Tout comme moi, tu savais que Jénova reviendrait harceler Sephiroth à un moment ou à un autre. Mais tu ne pensais pas qu'elle reviendrait si tôt. Et, à vrai dire, moi non plus. Aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait le deviner. C'est ainsi.

Notre trio est formé depuis bien longtemps. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu es le meilleur ami de Seph. Et même si je suis tombé amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard, j'ai toujours su que toi aussi, tu avais un faible pour moi. Depuis le début, je m'en doutais un peu. Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais. Mais comme Sephiroth est ton meilleur ami, tu n'as rien dit, rien fait. Rien tenté envers moi. Et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'à mes yeux, tu es si noble. Même maintenant, alors que tu sais aussi bien que moi que pour lui, tout est fini, tu ne feras rien. Tu n'essaieras pas de me séduire, de m'embrasser, voire même de me faire oublier Seph. Tu te contenteras de m'aider comme tu le peux, tout en restant toi-même, comme tu l'as toujours été à mes côtés. Tu ne changeras pas pour me plaire.

Alors, puisque tu es mon meilleur ami, celui de Sephiroth également, et que je t'aime également, mais d'une manière différente, je te le demande, Genesis. Aide-moi. Oui, je veux retrouver Seph, ton meilleur ami et celui que j'aime. Oui, je veux chasser Jénova de son corps, pour toujours. Et oui, je suis folle de m'embarquer dans cette quête impossible. Mais être folle toute seule, ce n'est pas drôle, ça devient vite ennuyeux. Alors sois fou avec moi, Genesis. Aide-moi à anéantir cette Calamité et à sauver Sephiroth. Je sais que je peux y arriver, j'en ai la conviction. Mais je ne peux pas y arriver seule. J'ai besoin de toi, Genesis, tu n'imagines pas à quel point…

Tu passes une main dans ta frange. J'aime bien quand tu fais ce geste, mais je suis incapable de t'expliquer pourquoi. Tu me fixes droit dans les yeux. Tu vois, on se connaît si bien toi et moi qu'on n'a même plus besoin de se parler. Et, de par cette grande sensibilité dont tu fais preuve si souvent, tu sais très bien qu'aucun d'entre nous ne doit prononcer un seul mot. Sinon, tu me connais, et tu sais que je me mettrais à pleurer. Ce que tu souhaites plus que tout éviter. Alors, lentement, tu hoches la tête, et tu n'imagines pas la joie que j'éprouve à cet instant. Je suis presque capable d'entendre ta voix si douce, bien que tu ne parles pas. Oui, tu m'aideras à retrouver Seph, à détruire Jénova. On ne peut pas le laisser ainsi. C'est impossible. Il est temps que son calvaire cesse, pour toujours. Qu'il connaisse enfin la paix. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il l'a bien méritée.

Je me rapproche de toi, tu me tends une main. Encore gantée de cuir noir, comme d'habitude, mais cela fait un moment que je m'y suis habituée. Je prends ta main, tu me souris. J'aime ton sourire, aussi, un sourire encourageant, et rempli d'espoir. Ta main serre la mienne, fort, comme pour me rassurer, me transmettre ton courage, ta force, ta chaleur. Même si tu sais que je ne t'aimerai jamais aussi fort que j'aime Sephiroth, tu t'en fiches. Tu te contenteras de cette amitié intense qui nous unit, toi et moi. Jamais tu ne chercheras à nous séparer, Seph et moi, car tu sais que ça me blesserait. Mais cela ne change rien. Peut-être es-tu condamné à rester l'éternel second, derrière le grand Sephiroth, mais tu as toute ma confiance, Genesis. Je placerais ma vie entre tes mains, s'il le fallait. Et je sais que tu seras toujours à mes côtés. Avec moi. Pour me soutenir, et m'aider, quand j'en aurais besoin. Ou tout simplement pour m'accompagner dans la vie. Un véritable ange gardien, c'est ainsi que je te vois, Gen.

Nous sortons ensemble de l'Église des Taudis, main dans la main. Il nous faut retrouver Sephiroth. Tâche ardue, quasi-impossible, car il peut être n'importe où sur Gaïa. Je le sais, tu le sais. Mais si tu restes à mes côtés, Genesis, je persiste à croire qu'avec toi, tout est possible. Nous deux, c'est à la vie, à la mort. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Mais surtout pour le meilleur. Ne manque plus que Sephiroth. Avec vous deux à mes côtés, le monde est parfait.

* * *

Pour info : cet OS est imaginé à partir d'un rêve que j'ai fait l'autre jour... oui, je sais, je fais des rêves bizarre... ;-)

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review à la fin de votre lecture pour donner votre avis ! Même si vous n'avez pas aimé, comme ça, j'essaierais de m'améliorer. Et puis un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir. :-)

Ah, et puis, j'espère que les "tu", "toi", "te" etc. ne vous ont pas trop embrouillés entre Sephiroth et Genesis...


End file.
